World War Chanel
World War Chanel is the tenth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. Episode So here's what you missed on Glee: There was a boy named Julian, who joined Glee Club, and then suddenly disappeared due to lack of attention. WOW. Meanwhile, Chanel and Will made love to each other, then got caught kissing by Emma. WOW WOW! Well, that's what you missed on Glee! ---- Music started to play, as violins and girls started to dance. One girl performed, "Weren't you the one that said that you don't want me anymore and how you need your space and give the keys back to your door. And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me, but still you said the love was gone and that I had to leave.." The group sang, "Now you..." "Talking about a family," "Now, you..." "Sayin' I complete your dream," "Now, you..." " Sayin' I'm your everything, You're confusing me, what you say to me. Don't play with me, don't play with me, 'cause" "What goes around, comes around, what goes up, must come down", "Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me," "What goes around, comes around, what goes up, must come down," "Now who's crying, desiring, to come back.." "I remember when I was sittin' home alone waiting for you 'til three o'clock in the morn. Night after night, knowing somethin' goin' on, wasn't long before I be g-g-gone." All the girls sang, "Lord knows it wasn't easy, believe me, never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me and never do what you supposed to do. No need to approach me fool, 'cause I'm over you.." "What goes around, comes around, what goes up, must come down", "Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me," "What goes around, comes around, what goes up, must come down," "That's called Karma, baby, and it goes around...." The song ends, while everyone dances while the violins play. New Directions are in shock at the performance. The music ends. "We... are... doomed," Chuck said. "Hell, yeah," Anna said. ---- "Emma, can I please explain?," Will said. "What is there to explain, Will? You were kissing Chanel!" Emma said. "I know, it was an accident," Will said. "Oh, so you think I'm an idiot, Will, so what happened, someone pushed you guys together? I just want to know who made the move." Emma said. "Em, look, I -" Will said. "Who.. made.. the.. move?" Emma said. Will sighed, "I guess I did." "Good, that's all I needed to know, goodbye," "Em, hon, wait," Will said. "Just like I thought, Will, I knew you were a slut," Emma walked out of her office, and Will sighed and frowned. ---- A person wearing boots, with tight jeans, and a sweater was walking with a bookbag and binder. He was smiling. I may be a newbie, but I'm pretty sure I'll be the most popular dude in this school. They want respect, I'll give them respect. They want love, I'll give them love. They want bad ass, ha, I'll give them bad ass. That's just me. I'm Douglas. But people call me Dougie. No, not because of the dance, it's just .. well, you know, I just wanted to be called that. I'm pretty sure I can get along with people here. As Dougie was walking, some suddenly pushes him. Hmm, guess not. Dougie was walking and he spotted Chuck walking past him. Hmm, I may like dudes and dudettes, but gosh, that's one hottie. But, neh, he doesn't look bi, nor does he look gay. ''Hmm, whatever, I'm just gonna get used to this school more. Dougie was smiling, until he accidentally bumped into Shawn. "Oh, I am so sorry, buddy," Shawn said. "It's no problem, I understand when people are in a rush," They both laughed. "I'm Shawn," "I'm Dougie, nice to meet you," They both shook hands. "You look so familiar, man," Shawn said. "I do?" Dougie said. "You reminded me of some dude in Vocal Adrenaline that I saw last year," "Well, I was in Vocal Adrenaline," "Really?" Shawn said. "Yeah, until they kicked me out, and I decided to leave Carmel High," "I'm sorry, man, why did they kick you out?" Shawn said. Dougie shook his head. "Sigh, they thought I was the quiet one, and they felt like I wasn't needed," "That's not right," Shawn said. "Yup," Dougie said. Shawn had an idea, "I have an idea, why don't you join our Glee Club?" "Ah, I don't know," "Oh, come on, it'll be fine, you'll be my first friend, I'll show you around the school too, just audition tomorrow!" Dougie thought about it, and smiled, "Sure, why not," "Awesome!' Shawn patted Dougie's back, "See you around!" Shawn walked away and waved. Dougie smiled. ''At least I made one friend! ---- Addison was sitting next to Gunner at Breadstix. "We haven't talked in a while, are you OK?" Gunner said. "Oh, yeah. I am. I was just a bit busy, you know. Tons of drama in Glee Club." "I understand, same thing. I mean, I could come to your Glee Club, but my mom paid a lot of money for me to be in this school so I can't transfer unless we're moving." "Damn." Addison said. "I mean, if she let me, I could transfer. Only for you." Addison blushed. "You would do that?" "Hell, yeah." Gunner said. Gunner moved a bit closer to Addison and kissed her. Addison blushed more. She smiled and touched Gunner's face. Gunner slightly smiled. ---- Claira was walking to an old member of New Directions, as he was at his locker. Claira slammed it. "So here's the thing, Carson," Claira said. "If it's about coming back to Glee Club, don't talk to me," Julian said. "It's not about Glee Club, it's about ruining Glee Club," Claira said. "Hmm, and why would you do that?" Julian said. "Because I quit," Claira said. "Oh, so you left because they didn't give you no attention." "No, they just turned on me because I was the prettiest, tempting and popular bitch. I'm just thinking about getting revenge," "Keep talking," Julian said. ---- "Mr. Schue, they were better than we all are combined," Chuck said. "I agree, we are totally screwed," Anna said. Rick got up. "Guys, look. I've been quiet for the most of the time and I've been hearing all of your complaining and whining about Regionals. "Cut it out guys, you guys are acting like a bunch of sore losers. Either take the competition or leave it. I'm in. I'm ready for the game, I'm in it to win it." "Rick, come on. You saw how good they were," A.J. said. "Who cares about how good The Treble Bells were? We can bring it 10 times harder." "Rick has a point there, guys, we can bring it harder. But if all of you guys give up, we won't be able to beat them," Will said. Everyone looked up. "OK, so, let's talk about some songs we could sing for Regionals," "Wait, Mr. Schuester, where's Shawn?" A.J. said. "Yeah, I haven't seen him after the Treble Belles performance," Elizabeth said. Shawn suddenly walks in with someone, "That's because I found someone new for New Directions!" "Really?" Will walked to him. "Guys, this is Dougie. Dougie, this is .. the glee club!" Shawn said. Everyone waved, except for Chuck. "Do you have talent?" Chuck said. "Of course, I do," Dougie said. "From what he's told me, he's been in Vocal Adrenaline before," Shawn said. Everyone were yelling, "What? Oh hell no?" "You're just a spy!" Elizabeth said. "I'm not, I swear I'm not! I'm not spying on anyone of you guys!" Dougie said. "Ugh, this is hell!" Anna said. "Guys, calm down, please!" Will said. "They kicked me out of Vocal Adrenaline, they were jerks, they all voted me out because they felt I was the most boring in the group. And now, I heard a lot about New Directions. I heard that New Directions welcomes everyone, and not just people for popularity, unlike Vocal Adrenaline. I'm not spying on you guys, at all. And I hope you guys can approve to it." "Yeah, right." Chuck said. Anna punched him in the back. Chuck felt the pain in his back, and he said, "Sorry," "OK, Dougie, perform for us," Will said. Dougie walked near the members, and smiled. "I will be singing Alfie," "Alfie?, Ha!" Chuck said. Everyone yelled, "SHUT UP!" "Sorry, gosh!" Chuck said. The music started to play, and Dougie sang, "Ooooo deary me, my little brother's in his bedroom watching TV, I tell him he should get up 'cause it's nearly half past three, he can't be bothered cause he's in B-E-D. I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea, I can't even see him cos the room is so dirty. Don't understand how one can watch so much TV, my baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see." Everyone felt strangely uncomfortable about the song. Dougie started dancing. "Oooooo I only say it cos I care, so please can you stop pulling my hair. Now, now there's no need to swear, please don't despair my dear Mon frere." "Oh little brother please refrain from doing that, I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a brat. It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat and look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap. Oooooo I only say it cos I care, so please can you stop pulling my hair. Now, now there's no need to swear, please don't despair, please don't despair, my Mon frere." Everyone clapped except for Chuck, who sighed a breath of anger. ---- Emma saw Chanel in her office. She aggressively opened the door and the door loudly hit the wall. "You bitch," Emma said. "Excuse me?" Chanel said as she put down her newspaper, took her glasses off and put down her mug of coffee. "I knew it. I just knew there was something going on between you too. I just knew that you guys were avoiding me," "Emma, that was my fault, OK, I kissed him. OK. Yes. I slipped a pill in his drink. Yes, we had sex," Emma's mind was in static shock. "What did you just say?" "Oh, damn, that just came out of my mouth." Chanel was remorseful for saying that at the wrong time. Emma walked closer to Chanel, and she slapped her. Chanel felt the sting on her face. Chanel slapped Emma back. Chanel pushed Emma down. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Emma said. "Look, Mrs. Clean, I told you that I regretted doing that. OK? We were drunk and I just did something I shouldn't have done." Chanel said. "So, what?! The fact is that you had sex with my boyfriend, someone I truly was in love with. You're a backstabber, Chanel. A backstabbing bitch." Chanel's train of thought stopped. A flashback came through her mind, as she heard those three words. A flashback of one of her friends calling her that word. She had a flashback of her mother saying, "Get out of my house. I'm done with you, Chanel, you're a worthless, backstabbing bitch!" Her anger came out of nowhere, as she yelled out, "Get the hell out of my office!" Emma was a bit scared, and she walked out quickly. Chanel started to cry and she laid her head on her desk. ---- Claira and Julian had sneaked into the choir room, when no one was there, no one. They sneaked into the choir room and Claira had a can of spray paint. "Are you sure you want to do this, Claira?" Julian said. "So, what, you're punking out now? Come on, the fun has just begun," Claira winked. Julian gave an evillish smirk, and music started to play. Claira sang, "Oh we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. Oh we're not gonna take it anymore.." Julian sang, "We've got the right to choose it, there ain't no way we'll lose it. This is our life, this is our song.." Claira sang, "We'll fight the powers that be just don't pick our destiny 'cause. You don't know us, you don't belong.." Claira and Julian both sang, "Oh we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. Oh we're not gonna take it anymore.." Claira and Julian spray painted the walls. "Bad bitches should not get turned on" the first side says. "Petula Clark was not meant to be neglected!" the other side says. "Oh Oh, we're right (yeah). We're free (yeah), we'll fight (yeah) you'll see (yeah).." "Oh we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. Oh we're not gonna take it anymore.." "Oh we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. Oh we're not gonna take it anymore.." "Oh we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. Oh we're not gonna take it anymore.." The song ends, and Claira and Julian give each other a high five. The next morning, the glee club members all entered the choir room, everyone was shocked at what was in the choir room, chairs were thrown everywhere, Spray paint writing was on the wall. "What the hell?" Chuck said. Cheyenne looked at the writings on the wall, and she thought of who did it. "I think I know who did this," Cheyenne said. Cheyenne walked out and spotted Claira in the hallway, she pushed Claira. "So you're gonna just do that to us, seriously?" "Move off of me, McLarson," Claira tried to walk away, Cheyenne pulled her arm back to her. "How could you seriously do that to us?" Cheyenne yelled. Julian walked to them, "Is there a problem here?" Cheyenne began to laugh, "So, this is your sidekick now, he follows you everywhere you goes, what's this just to get back at us for something we didn't do Claira?" "Well, actually, you did something, Cheyenne, all of you in Glee Club did," Julian said. Cheyenne chuckled. "So here's the thing, you attention seeker. I live near a place called Lima Heights Adjacent, OK, you might not know it, I had a cousin named Santana Lopez that lived there, and I got all of my fighting skills from her. So if you don't take your trashy, nerdy and weird Petula Clark wannabe, out of my face, believe me, I will take you DOWNTOWN, downtown to Lima Heights, do you understand?" "Uh, uh, uh, uh, yes," Julian was scared to death. "Awesome, now GO!" Cheyenne yelled, Julian flinched and quickly ran, and then ran into someone and fell. "What did we ever do to you, Claira? What did we ever do to you to make you so cruel, and if you say that we turned on you, I swear that I will give you a beatdown," Cheyenne said. Claira was out of words. She didn't have anything to say. "Just like I thought, so for you to do that to us, so what. It's not gonna bring us down, we're still gonna be the best glee club we can be, so take my word, your Plan B SUCKED! And you know, Claira, you're not being a bad bitch, you're being a immature child. Grow up." Cheyenne walked away, and then Claira looked down and sighed. "Plan C, here we come," ---- Emma was in the teacher's lounge, eating by herself, as Will walked in. "May I sit here?" Will said. Emma sighed, and pointed at the chair. Will sat down. Emma chuckled. "You know, the funny thing is right now, is that we're sitting in the same table, the same table that I caught you and Chanel kissing in. Now I'm curious about where you guys had sex at." Will was shocked, "Who... who... who told you?" "Ah, yeah, Chanel accidentally slipped it, I slapped her, she slapped me, she pushed me down. Yeah, pretty much told me a lot. How could you do this to me, Will? After all this time, after I find out, you're smooching Shelby Corcoran, and you're sleeping in bed with April Rhodes, I start dating Carl, we ended, we're together, and now it comes to this, you cheating on me. I thought I could trust you, Will." Emma said. "Emma, look, I needed you those past days, and all we ever did was talk, when we're in bed, you never want to touch me, you just turn your back, we never have good times like we used to. Plus, for you to say that to me, after I caught you kissing someone in the Summer, I never brung it up, because I loved you too much. But for you to talk about trust, Em, you're hypocritical." Emma was shocked. She looked down to hide the guilt. "Yeah, thought I didn't see you kissing someone else, did you? How do you think that made me feel? So, I thought I could trust you too, right?" Will got up and walked out of the lounge, "Will, wait!" Emma started to cry. Will rapidly ran to Chanel's office. "Chanel, Chanel," he went into Chanel's office, but then, he saw how wrecked the office was, and Chanel was on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, as she was against the wall. Her hair a wreck. Will ran to Chanel. "Chanel, are you OK?" Will said. "Just, just go.. go away," Chanel said. "No, I can't go away, because I just, I just want you," "How many times do I have to tell you to go away?!" Will quickly kissed Chanel, Chanel wanted to move away but she couldn't resist his lips. They were kissing each other and then music played. It turns to Chanel singing in the auditorium with New Directions behind her. She sings, "He can only hold her for so long. The lights are on but no one's home. She's so vacant Her soul is taken. He thinks "What she's running from?"... "How can he have her heart, when it got stole. Though he tries to pacify her, what's inside her never dies.." "Even if she's content in his warmth, she gets pained with urgency. Urgent kisses. The man she misses. The man that he longs to be..." "How can he have her heart, when it got stole. Though he tries to pacify her, what's inside her never dies.." It changes to Emma crying while in the hallway, as she saw Chanel and Will in the office. Then it changes to Claira watching the performance, and she sighs and walks out of the auditorium. "How can he have her heart, when it got stole. Though he tries to pacify her, what's inside her never dies.." Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne Guest Stars *Drew Roy as Dougie Eastwood *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Paul Iacono as Julian Carson *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Jesse McCartney as Gunner White *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode